


11th Doctor X Reader: The Pool Of Geaid

by whisperer96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/M, Lime, Reader Insert, Swimming, doctor X reader, not quite a lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperer96/pseuds/whisperer96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps you have more on your mind than you care to divulge into...</p><p>When you decide on a place to go in the TARDIS.<br/>You're a Time Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th Doctor X Reader: The Pool Of Geaid

"How is it that this is so...not-cold?" You asked the Doctor curiously as you dipped your toes into the miles wide swimming pool. A deep blue elaborately swirled tiled floor decorated the base of the pool, white, silver and gold tiles creating the swirls. Stunning trees with leaves of silver bordered the pool, their leaves gently rustling in the soft midnight breeze, a sky full of five blue moons illuminating the tree's leaves and the pool's tiles. It looked enchanting.  
Almost as good - in the Doctor's opinion - as you in the sea green bikini he'd coaxed you in to. You were very self-conscious about your body, but with a few encouraging words from the Doctor, and the gentle touch of the Doctor's arms wrapped around you, you'd agreed to wear the bikini.  
"It's so not-cold because the moons are suns." The Doctor smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist as he guided you into the pool, slowly wading into the warm waters, the smell of chlorine-but-not-chlorine filling the air and resurfacing memories of a history long ago. You could hear a distant torrent of water falling from the trees behind.  
There must be a waterfall close by, you decided.  
You couldn't help but blush as his arm wrapped around your waist possessively, pressing you to him as the water rose up your body, engulfing you both protectively.  
"The moons are suns?" You asked, your voice jumping slightly with nerves. He smiled, swimming gently to a part of the pool which was deeper than the rest, where you couldn't reach the floor...  
"Dark suns, providing heat yet burning darkly, creating the illusion of night." He smiled, briefly diving underwater and swimming further out in the pool. He surfaced about 5 metres away, grinning as he brushed his wet hair back.  
"Hey!" You shouted, a hint of a laugh entering your voice. You swam towards him, stopping two metres away to slam your hands in the water and splash him. Frantically.  
Like a child.  
"So that's how you want to play, hmm?" The Doctor started gushing large amounts of water at you, and you squealed as you tried to fight back.  
"Doctor!" You shouted, kicking out with a leg and poking him, causing you to start a foot war.  
"Heads up!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing your shoulders and shoving you beneath the water. Before you could take in a lungs full of air, water entered your mouth and you panicked, thrashing about and digging your nails in the Doctor's wrists.  
You surfaced and glared, feeling your eyes sting with tears and chlorine-but-not-chlorine.  
"Doctor." You huffed, weakly attempting to fold your arms in the water as your eyes began to leak salty water. You turned away as best you could, pouting. Coughing.  
"(Y/N)...I'm sorry, I didn't-" The Doctor began softly, but when you felt a ginger hand on your shoulder, you growled. The hand snapped back.  
"I didn't like that." You muttered. "I didn't like that at all." You glanced around at his face.  
You shouldn't have done that.  
His sorry, puppy-dog eyes melted your hearts.  
You stared for a while.  
You didn't stop him wrapping his arms around you, holding you close as his hands ran over your soft skin.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into your ear, warm breath mixing with the water on your neck as his chlorine-but-not-chlorine-covered-lips kissed your ear. You shut your eyes, trying to ignore the warm sensation of his lips touching your skin, but it was impossible.  
To be fair, you did try very hard.  
But you see, the Doctor took your non-protest-ignoring as go-on-and-kiss-me, because now he wrapped his arms around you from behind, placing gentle kisses along your neck, flattening his hands across your stomach. Your skin was soft as the pool water caressed it, making his kisses more tantalising than before, and the motion of staying afloat by gently moving his feet in circles made the water swirls around your ankles, sending shivers up your spine. You pretended to ignore him.  
The Doctor wasn't happy with you ignoring him.  
"(Y/N)...I know when you're pretending." He whispered, kissing your shoulder. You gritted your teeth, taking a deep breath.  
You were controlled.  
Controlled.  
Controlled.  
Con-  
"Doctor!" His hands ran up from your stomach, running his thumbs up your bikini top straps and tracing the straps over your shoulders.  
"Oh, so she talks." He said brightly as he swiftly unclipped the bikini top before you could react.  
You gasped, holding the bikini to you as you spun around to face him with great difficulty.  
He put a finger to your gaping lips.  
"Don't blame me for misreading your signals." He said less optimistically than before.  
"My signals?! My. Signals." You growled. "Can you stop?! You know I don't-..." You looked away, still holding the bikini to you. You took another deep breath, holding back tears.  
You were always so nervous. You didn't like to look at your body.  
The Doctor put his hands on your shoulders, running them down your arms, gliding effortlessly with the help of the warm water.  
He put his hands on your own, gently guiding them away from your body, gazing at you softly as your breasts became exposed. He squeezed your hands, pulling you close, wrapping his arms around you, letting your bodies press together like you were a part of the water. You could smell the chlorine-but-not-chlorine on his hair, dripping down his face, each drop of water catching the light of the moon-suns perfectly.  
And you leaned in to kiss him, your oh-so-soft lips connecting with his as your felt his hands gently fondle your breasts, gingerly squeezing them as he pressed his fingers on the bud. You faltered in your kiss, denying him access to your mouth as you turned away, pushing his hands off you.  
"I'm sorry, I-" You began, but apart from your involuntarily silent voice to stop you from speaking, the Doctor gave you his puppy-dog-apologetic eyes that melted your hearts.  
Again.  
"Did I-" He began softly as he placed his hands on your arms.  
"No, it's nothing that you did, I-" You didn't know what affected you so bad. It wasn't that you weren't attracted to the Doctor, because you were. A lot. It wasn't that you didn't trust him. It wasn't that-  
"You're beautiful, (Y/N)." He whispered, entwining his fingers with yours as his eyes softened. You glaced up, letting him maintain eye contact with you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, and slowly, ever so slowly, you let your arms snake around his neck.  
Determined not to pressure you, the Doctor gently, softly, kissed your lips, his own connecting with yours, the taste of not-chlorine water ever present on his soft lips. You obliged his request to enter your mouth, his tongue fighting with yours for space as his warm breath held back as best it could. You felt his hands move down your thighs, supporting you in the water and pressing you ever closer to him, his body temperature rising slightly compared to the warm waters surrounding you both. You felt your cheeks fluster, placing your hands on his shoulders, which provided a cool release from the heat building between you both as the water began to evaporate off his warm skin, only to be replaces with more water.  
You pulled back slightly, gasping for breath as he rested his forehead on yours, almost gazing into your (e/c) eyes with his own pale green ones.  
"A Time Lord, they said." You whispered. "The last of his kind." You hid a smile.  
"But then I found you." He finished, running his hands back up from your thighs and up your back, flattening around every curve and making you blush.  
"It doesn't have to be that way." You whispered into his ear, softly kissing the sensitive skin at the top of his neck. He closed his eyes, savouring every piece of affection ever offered to him like you would stop loving him. Which you never could.  
"And what-" He faltered as you kissed his collarbone, "Do you mean by that?" He practically gave his neck to you, kissing your shoulder to distract himself.  
"I'm sure you could figure it out." You smiled, becoming weak under his gentle kiss. It was like your limbs were made of ice, and whenever he came close, they melted instantly, and you had no control over your body.  
"And I'm sure," He began, placing a kiss on your temple and creating a line down your face and neck with each word,  
"That," 

kiss 

"I," 

kiss 

"Can't," 

kiss 

"Figure," 

kiss 

"It," 

kiss 

"Out." 

kiss.

"Well..." You shut your eyes, wanting to throw yourself at him and make you his. You wanted to feel his touch all over you, to send you reeling for more, you wanted to say 'Let me show you', and you wanted to-  
"(Y/N)?" The Doctor asked, seen as you'd instantly become silent in your thought process. You flicked your gaze to his eyes, smiling slightly but unable to hide the nervousness poisoning your expression. The Doctor saw this, taking your hands in his and folding them in front of him, bringing them to his soft lips to place the most gentle kiss on them, a kiss of concern, a kiss of love, but more than anything, a kiss of complete care and devotion, a kiss to show how much you meant to him, and that he'd listen to whatever you had to say. You appreciated that, claiming one of your hands to place on his cheek. His face, illuminated in part by moonlight, was so soft, slightly chilled from the evaporation of the pool's water off his skin. Your thumb affectionately ran over his cheek.  
"If only..." You whispered, the hint of a smile playing on your lips, the hint of a tear brimming on your eyes.  
"If only...?" The Doctor questioned.  
"If only everything." You gave him a look which told him gently not to question, leaning in a placing a kiss of your own on his lips. This kiss wasn't full of want. It was a kiss of thanks. A kiss of acknowledgement that he was wonderful for you, and that you didn't want this to end. A kiss which meant 'let me stay with you forever'.  
And you did.  
For now.


End file.
